Like The Sun Needs The Moon Like I Need You
by WrItTiNg-BuNnY
Summary: I had a tough childhood.But after a while it all changed.I thought that i knew all the things i needed and whanted to.I know im gonna be a Hokage and that i love to eat ramen.I know was on the team 7 and that im gonna find my ex-tam mate.But that one time made me wreaise that in the world around us not everything is as it seems.You turned my life u side down.My love..My Hinata...


Naruhina story

The last thing I never knew I needed

(Naruto is 16 and is coming back from his training with Jiraya)

It was 20.00 . Naruto and his perverted sensei were just outside the village gates , but since the guards were slepping sensei and the student were just standing , listening to the wind , feeling the village it self … Yes , Naruto indeed did miss Konoha , but what he missed the most were his friends . He started imagining …

He thaught Sakura will be pretty , but the time passed and he realised that he was wrong . All he USED to feel for her was … just a small crush .. He didn't expect her to be strog but who knows …

When he thaught abut Lee he amagined 16 year old Might Guy … So you know what I meen ..

Then Ino . She must be pretty . And he hoped that she got along with Sakura better now . She is from Yamanaka clan , and she is Ino (her ,,evil,, , twisted self) so she must have some new jutsu .

Shikamaru Nara … A man with an IQ of 200 men ! He must have an IQ of 1000 by now …

Neji.. He was always all about ,, faith ,, . He might have changed but he couldn't amagine _the _Neji smiling or being all lovey-dovey …

Hinata … he didn't think about her at all …

The guards were awake now , and they greeted Narut and his sensei . They started to walk down the streets . Everyone was looking at Naruto . But in an add way . You wanna know why ? Naruto was tall . He lost all the baby fat . Because of his 24/7 training he was pretty muscular but not too much. He kept his hair short but he was stil a spiting image of his fother . His outfit was different . He had normal ninja pants , a blach short sleeve tee shirt , and ofcourse he had his normal orange jacket (unzipped) and his head protector was (like Shikamarus) tied around his left arm ) . One word was to describe him … H O T ….

Jiraya and Naruto were in front of the Hokage tower .

Jiraya (J) , Naruto (N)

J-(wisper) hey naruto … wanna scare ,, the granny ,,

N-(sarcastic)on sensei when was the last time I liked your ideas of jumping on a women …. (evil eye)

J-lets rool kid…

They snuck in the Hokage tower and were in front of the door as they hird …

I(voice 1) II (voice 2)

I-What do we do… We cant find her anyvere …She was the part 9 of Konohas 12 rookies , not even her best friends cant asume were she is ... What if the …

II-You are rigt Tsunade … It is a grate danger that a Jinchuriki of Nekomata (2 tails) falls in the wrong hands …

(Narutos mind *What the… Another Jinchuuriki in Konoha …Man… Ive been out for too long *)

I-You meen the Akatuski … And also the Akatuski has Itachi of the Sharingan , Pain of the Rinnegan , and if they get to the 3rd kekkei genkai …

II-We are dummed …

Naruto ran away leaving Jiraya on his own ... Tsunade heard Naruto running and slamed the door open . Well ... you know what happend to Jiraya then dont you ... (poor guy :P)

Naruto was sitting on the head monument of the 4th hokage . He was looking at the village . Thinking ... about everything ...

Narutos P.O.V

I just cant belive it ... How ... how can this bee . Did someone I know live the life I did ... No ... They all had parents . Baa-chan sait ,, her ,, . Who can it bee . Its not Sakura... That one always had_ BIG _rage ishues so if it was her , lets just say that seal had about 10000000000000 … chances to break !

It isnt Ino . She was pretty ,,exposed,, 3 years ago ... Tenten cant do the baisic chakra control , and with the biju , her chakra should be perfect after some practise , and I know how much she practised . It just leaves ...

Wait !

_Kekkei genkay ... Eye tehnique ... 12 rookies ... it cant bee_ ...

He stud up and wispered ...

_H-h-hinata ..._

_Hinata … _

_To think that that shy girl is a jinchuuriki . How come I never knew … How … I don't understand … _

She helped me so many times before . How come I never noticed it …Wow .. She .. I … When I came to the village I didn't think about her .. How..How could I ! She was the first person to belive in me .. Even before Iruka … I was blind ..

Gaara … Shukaku … Hinata … Nekomata … Me … Kyubi no Kitsune ….

The ,, all star team ,, …

I am going to find her … ( clumps his fist ) And Im going to find her now …

,,My,, P.O.V

-NAAAAARUTOOOOO !

(shit !... :P)

Naruto turned around .. Tsunade was standing with half-dead pervert on her sholder .

-NAARUTO IN MY OFFICE NOOOOW !

-h-hai … baa-ca- I MEAN lady tsunade …

Tsunade just smiled and disappeared in a poof of smoke ..

Naruto was in Tsunades office with a serious face .

N(Naruto) T(Tsunade)

T-I guess you know about …

N-Hinata ..

T-Hai … Since you now the basic information that you hird (glares at him) Ill tell you the whole story .

Hinatas mother Hiro was the Jinchuuriki of 2 tails . When she gave birth to Hinata the beast was seald in side her . Somehow her mother survived but she was wery weak . She was always ill . That's why you never saw her . Hiro had a terrible life in the begening , but she found Hiashi and they fell in love . Later on she was loved by everyone even thoug she was a Jinchuriki . Hiro made it clear not to tell anyone about the beast inside her daughter . She wanted everybody to think the beast died along with her so her daughter would not live a tough life . That was until Hiro died . Poor Hinata was 7 , maby 8 . Nobady but the Hyuga family , hokage and the elders knew about Hinata . That was the problem . The Hyugas . They started to hate Hinata because of her mother . Everyone but Hinatas cousin Neji , who came around when you were all 12 , and Hinatas cousin Kai . She was tortured all the time . Fisicaly and mentaly . That's one of the reasons she wore baggy clothes . To cover up the bloody scars . Also , Hinata has a blue /purple mark on her back that goes down her spine . She is , as you know , a jinchuuriki of the 2 tailed cat Nekomata .

Akatuski have a member with rineegan Pein , one with sharingan Itachi , and we are 99% shure that they kidnapped Hinata , and that they are gonna keep her safe because of the Byakugan . She was gone few days after you left . And you may wanna know that with a little bitt of training , and lurning how to control the cats power .. Hinata will be a killing machine .

Naruto went numb . He felt so close to that girl even though they never spent time together . She was kinda there for him when he needed . They had their moments . They got along on missions ..You know … There was always and odd thing connecting them . Now he knew what it was …

(In my fanfic Naruto has alredy lurnt to controt the Kyubi and all those ther tehnikues , and Asumas alive though Im not shure wil I use him . For you thet don't know Nekomata does exist !)

T-Naruto you are to find Hinata since your kyubi can sence other bijjus .

Narutos p.o.v

Hinata … I had no idea she was .. IS just like me … I must find her .

I ..I want her back . I want her .. Thats it ..

N-(serious) Im going to Suna . Me and Gaara will find her.

T-Wery well then .. And this is na S-rank mission . Be carefoull .

Naruto started leaving . Step by step he felt more filled by anger . Towards the Hyugas , Akatuski.. He felt so .. Desperate for her ..

N-Don't wory baa-chan . I wont die . Because I have something to live for ..

My p.o.v.

Naruto meet with his friends to see how they are before leaving . Three days were needed to get to Suna .

The first night Naruto camped on a tree branch . He climed to the top . He was looking to the moon ..

*There will be an eclipse soon*

Moon also reinded him on Hinatas eyes . He knew that Nekomata was blue but Hinatas mark was also purple so it could be thet Nekomata recived some changes couse of the Byakugan . He rememberd her . He rememberd her fight with Neji . The time Naruto him self was gonna fight him . He was sure that he will lose but Hinata was there for him and she made him feel better about him self .

He suddenly felt sleepy so he layd down on one branch and fell a sleep .

*narutos dream*

He was behind the bushes . He looked around and saw a waterfall . There was a beautifull girl in thee waterfall dancing along the water around her . She had long hair but it was as if the watter was creatind a blinding light so he couldn't see . But suddenly in one moment a light purple , lilac coloured mark on the spine appeared , glowing . Narutos eyes widend . He came to her . She was wearing a top and short shorts under a ninja skirt and he could see just her curves . (no nothing perverted) She had water on her skin and hair so it was shining. Her skin was pale ,and her eyes were lavender collour . Her cheeks were slight pink . She was beautifull . She was got out of the bushes slowly and came to her . She stoped . Didn't run away . He had no idea the girl from the mission was her . He stod in front of her . The watter was stil moving but she was standing stil in front of Naruto . She was one head smller then him but she was tall comparing to the other girls . Hinatas head was down . Narutos eyes were full of tears but his face didn't look like he was suffering . He was happy . Hinata felt his hand on her cheak , brushing it . He raised her head to see her eyes . They were looking at ecother , both crying but they weren't soabing . They found ecother . They found their happy place . There faces were only inches apart . Narutos hand went down , resting on Hinatas waist as her hand traveld to his neck gripping some of narutos hair . They were about to kiss untill the moment something got wrong . The watter separated them .

N(naruto) H(hinata)

N-H-hinata !

H-Naruto !

N-N-no !

H-Damn ! Naruto whats going on!?

They were both struguling , but the watter was too strong .

N-NoOooOoooO! Hinata no ! I finaly found you ! It cant be this way !

H-Naruto , Im in the Akatuski ! They kidnaped me .. UGGGH ! … but they are good to me .. ghh .. especialy Deidara ! AA ! Don't harm them ! Im the Host of Nekomata . And I have awoken the Hidayoshi Byakugan ! AAAH !I love y….

*outside of the dream *

They both woke up , so far away from ecother screaming ecothers name …

Hinatas p.o.v

*n-naruto … he .. we .. almost … kissed .. *

My P.O.V

Hinata was in the Akatuski base . In her room . Deidara came in .

H(hinata)D(deidara)

D-Hey Hinata ! Whats wrong ? Whos Naruto

Hinatas eyes teared but she wiped everything away

H-im fine Deidara .. realy

D-But I know your not fine and who is N-..(was cut of)

H-(serious)Im sorry Deidara but I cant tell you anything now cause I want to take my mind of of those things so im going to Pain and ask for a mission .

D-(*in mind: Man … Somethings off .. Well I can just help her when she asks . I don't want to get her upset ..*) Ok …

P(pain)H(hinata)

P-Ok… I see .. Well there is one solo mission for you . We want to declare a war to will go there and speak to the Kazekage .We wanted Konoha at first , but since you would be unpleased we changed our mind .

H-Oh Pain! (runs and hugs him) Thank you so much (hinata and pain are like brother and sister . all the akatuski have the same relashionship)

P-(hugs her baack) now go . You should be there in 2 days .

Hinata says bye , puts on her coat and now is on the door .

P-and Hinata…

H-yes?

P-Avoid the ones you know or else we will have to kill them ..

Hinatas heart skipped a beat . H-O-ok…

Both Naruto and Hinata had dreams about ecother . In the second dream they were in a firefly feald .. Hinata was in tight white shorts and a baggy old lilac sweater that was too big for her so it was falling of her left sholder . Naruto was in his ninja pants and his white t-shirt with his clan symbol on the back (not wearing his head-protector).

N-Hinata .. Its you …

They were coming closer to ecother , step by step they started running . Hinata fell into Narutos arms as he buried his head it her beautifull dark hair …

H-Naruto .. Do you remember .. (cut off by Narudo)

N-…that dream … (a jentle smile)

Hinata blussed as he got his head out of her hair and pulled back . Sudenly the wind started to blow . Blow hard .. Hinatas hair was flying all over the place , she was holding on to her sweater . Same goes for Naruto . Sudenly millions of fireflys were flying around them . They both were smyling but when fireflys were coming into their hair and under Hinatas baggy sweater . You could see light shining through the small wholes of wull . (ya know what I meen ) Sudenly they both started laughing . Hinata trained with Hidan how to speak with out stummering . It did take 6 monts but it was worth it .

Naruto started chaising her . They wew having fun . In one moment Naruto grabed her by her waist and started laughing . Hinata turned around and looked him in the eyes .. She practicaly thaight she could drown in them . That colour of the ocean . He was , inside and (lets just be honest … :P) out , everything she dreamed about .

After 30 seckonds of just looking at ecother they were about to kiss when the ground started to shake . A giant whole just appeared between them .

N-HINAAATAA!

H-Naruto !

N-H-hinata don't woory , im coming .

H-Naruto d-don't !

Naruto went back and started running towards the whole . He nearly did it but he ended up holding the edge with his one hand . Hinata was screaming his name , trying to pull him up . She couldn't . She started to cry . Sudenly purple chakra formed around her .Her hair was flowing in cauce of the chakra . She closed her eyes and opened them again , but this time there were dark purple veins popping out (ya know.. like the Byakugan, but these are dark purple) and her eyes were only white . Only sclera showing , no pupils !

Hinatas face came closer to Narutos . She kissed his forhead . The next thing he knew he was throan in the air and jently putt back on the soft grass . He opened his eyes and saw Hinatas purple chakra and vains desapearing , she was coming back to normal . She rememberd where she was and who was on the ground . She runned to him . She sat on the grass next to him .

H-Naruto !? Are you Ok?

Naruto just looked at her . Closed his eyes and smirked . In a milly-seckond he jumped and hugged her . Hugger her tight .

They were laying on the grass far away from the whole . The fireflys were still there . Hinata and Naruto talked about everything . About the good old times , the rookie 12 , konoha and Hinatas life with the Akatuski . All until the morning . But before they woke up Naruto told her

N-Meet you at the lake , in front of the Mt. Fuji .

H- (giggle) hai …

A normal dream whould last 5 min top ! This dream was there the whoe night ..

Next night they meet at the lake , in front of the Mt. Fuji , as Naruto said .

They were dressed the same . They talked and talked the whole night . They played ,, hide and seek ,, , and many other games . But the whole time there was about 10000 ,,accidental,, touches on the hand , too long eye contact , tuchy-feely stuf and comments … Ya know what I mean … It was …

_Perfect…_

The 2 days passed . Hinata knew about Gaaras Shukaku so she did a technique that suppressed all the Nekomatas chakra .It was sunset . Hinata saw Gaara on his Kazekage tower . She appeared in front of him . She was wearing her hat and the coat so he didn't see her .

G(gaara)H(hinata)

Gaara steped back and took his fighting stance .

G-Akatuski…What do you want ..

H-Gaara-kun…

(G-t-that voice .. I herd it before )

G-Who are you !?

Hinatas head was down as she took of her hat . her head moved up as her eyes meet gaaras..She took of her cloak . She was wearing short ninja shorts , a lilac long sleaved shirt like Kushinas (in her genin days) . On her waist was her head protector with a scratched leaf symbol .

Gaara was shoked ..

G-H..Hinata of the Leaf ..

Naruto was on in Sunakagure . The moon was shining so bright that , again , it reminded him of Hinata . He sighted . He was going to Gaara with his full speed . Gaara senced him , but Hinata didn't because she supresed her chakra . Naruto desided to chear him self up by scaring Gaara . He did a hand sign . His body was now made out of air . He was traveling through the village as he saw a beautifull figure on the Kazekage tower . He traveld closer to gaara and this mysterius figure as he saw …

H-Im soory Gaara .. (eyes tearing but she didn't soab or had and difficulties speaking ) I didn't want to end up like this . As you know I was kidnapped and blackmailed but I lurnt to love the Akatuski . They wanted to take down konoha .. but .. but I couldn't let them .. they said ,, Ok ,, … (she smiled caringly) But the people hiding behind the akatuski left them no choise ..(she raised her head , closed ner eyes as her hair was dancing in the wind ..her smile desapeared)

Letting her head down , wiping her tears away with a regretful look in her eyes and a jentle voice she said ..

H-Lord Sabaku no Gaara .. we , the Akatuski declare .. a war …

With that she picked up her cloak and started running away but you could see tears running down her face .Naruto transformd back to normal running after Hinata, who released Nekomatas chakra ..She felt him .

Her heart was pounding like crazy . He was running after her .The Akatuuski will kill him ! She dropped her robe so she could run easly . Naruto picked it up and continued running after her. The robe smelled like lavender .

They were running for 45 min straight till they ended up on a cliff that looked down on a forest,the lake and the full moon .Some fireflies ere dancing around the lake so they came up to them . She stood there . Tears rooling down her face as Naruto came behind her .

N-Why … are you running away .. Hinata ..

His voice paralised her . She felt like she just wanted to turn around , face him , hug him and cry in his arms .. But she couldn't ..

N-It wasn't just a dream .. was it ..

Hinata went numb . That dreams weren't only hers . She knew wahat he was talking about , but instead she , just as Naruto did , looked at the moon . Hinata felt Narutos breath behind her . He was standing so close . She didn't want to see him . She was ashamed for who she was .

H-yes … it wasn't …

Naruto on the other side felt like he wanted just to hug her and never let go .

N-Why didn't you came back ..?

H-First 2 monts I wasn't capable to do it because I was activating the Hidayoshi Byakugan … It takes 3 monts but somehow it took me less time than usual … Only one Hyuga knew how to activate it . The first person to have the Byakugan . Every other Hyuga that tried to activate it died . As I was saying the time passed as I started to love the Akatuski . Since you are sent out to look for me you must know Im the Jincuuriki of Nekomata . . .

It was killing her to act so emotionless to him but being an Akatuski didn't alow her to show emotions towards enyone out of the group . What happened with Gaara was more than enough for her …

N-You mean the time you .. told me…

Hinata was shoked … Narutos head rested on her neck as he hugged her from the back …

H-N-naruto ..kun …

N-Your still in there Hinata .. I beg you .. Come home to us …

Naruto grabed her hand and spined her around as she fell in his arms ..

He held her tight ..

N-Come home … to me …

Hinata finaly started to soab as she buried her head in his neck .. her hands gripping his jacket .

H-I don't know what to do …

She cried in the arms of her beloved though she knew that's now gonna last for ever …Naruto took a deap enhale in her beautifull hair . They both wanted to stop the time and be like that forever .

Naruto started do brush her cheek . He kissed away every tear . Hinata put her hands around his neck as his one hand was rapped around her waist . Their lips were 1 cm away when they wispered .

N-H…hinata .. I don't whant you to leave .

H-Naruto … I cant .. Its too dangerous …

N-I don't know about you .. but if it means that you will be with me .. Ill bee happy to take the risk …

H-Naruto ..

N-yeah ..

H-I love you …

N-I love you .. and I always will ..

They kissed . So pashionatly that you cant even amagina how …

They were like that for 15 min ! Until they couldn't take it any more ..

They broke the kiss and panted .. Hardly having any air in their lungs ..

Naruto and Hinata (blushing of course but not madly … ) both just smiled .

Naruto put his hands on her waist again pulling her closer but this time his lips were next to her ear . She could feal his warm breath ..

N-(wisper)Meet me here .. In 4 days .. In 23.00 …Ill be waiting ..

H-You promise ..?

N-I do …

They kissed again , but jently this time ..

Hinatas body was turning into purple chakra that was flying away ..(like Konans papers.. )But the last thing she said to him was ..

H-Naruto .. Il be there … I love you …

Naruto looked up at the sky . He saw it ..

N-The eclipse …The time the sun will meet the moon ..

Grining , Naruto turned around , went back to Gaara and axplained everything not mentioning the kiss ..(better say 2 kisses … :P)

Both Hinata and Naruto haven't stoped thikig about ecother . They were both constantly nerves at daylight and at night they were making out with theyre pillows. Only Sasuke and Deidara knew about it . Well … that's what the love birds thaught …

M(Madara)T(Tobi)

M-What to do what to do … The Nekomatas Jinchuuriki and Hideyoshi no Byakugans only user is gonna betray us … Should we just kill her and take her eyes?

T-Madara don't be even more stupid than usual … The girl could easely kill both of us …

M-Well…You are right . But to put that aside for 1 seckond . There is another problem about Hinata … She cant know about her other Kekkei Genkai , and chackra natures and neither can the Fox kid about his .

T-And why is that ?And Uzumaki kid knows about his wind style …

M-I descoverd that … well the two of them are special .

T-Of course they are . they are Jinchuuriki .

M-But they have a bond . Made by their antsestors . And they don't even know about ..

T-(smirk under a mask)Hm… You got my attention …Keep talking ...

After Madaras explanation Tobi jumped out of his chair and hit the table in his base .

T-Fuck you madara ! How could you let this happen !?

M-Dont worry ... Everything is under control . And this time ..(smirk)for shure ..

It was the third day .There was Naruto was in the library reading . He was sitting at the reading table next to about zilion romance books .. He was so in to it that he didnt even notice Sakura was looking at him .

*sakuras thoughts : what the .. im not at all geting atention from him ! he didnt even notice ... well .. thats gonna have to change ... *

S-sakura N-naruto

S-kaugh..kaugh !

Naruto didnt even notice so Sakura went her hand through her hair and came a little bit closer . She made shure that Naruto whould smell her smelly parfume .

Naruto still didn't notice her but he selled her parfume . He mumbled:

N-yuck … whats this smell .. its discusting …

Sakura heard that and punched Naruto on the head .

S-ITS MY PARFUME YOU IDIOT !

N-Ouch ! Sakura what the hell are you doing !

Naruto was mad so he shouted at sakura . She was shocked .

S-Baka ! you should have apolagised and beg for my forgivenes ! You love aggressive women ! and what was that for ! you are madly in love with me !

N-YOU ARE THE IDIOT HERE ! I-DON'T-LOVE-YOU !

S-Than who do you love !?

N-Its none of your bussines …

S-But naruto it is ! Someone is stealing my place !

N-No she isn't ! I never loved you ! And she … she .. I mean Hina…!

He stopped . Turned around and walked away …

Sasuke was watching the whole time ! Sasukes thaughts .. * hmm… (smirk) that Hyuga girl sure is something … she changed him .. to a better person *

The 4th day , 22.30 . Hinata was reading an Icha Icha book wich Deidara made heer to read in her room . He was happy for her and she was head over heals in love .

D-deidara H-hinata

D-this book is so cool !

H-(giggle …) Kakashi sensei used to read this book , witch was made by his other sensei Jiraya .

D-Wow … with those two around watch out … Naruto might become just like them .. And we **don't **whant that to happen !

H-you are right .. Dei … I want to thank you …

D-haha ! what fore ?

H-fore being my friend .. for being there for me ..(smile)for everything ..

D-HAha ! Hinata ya know that I wouldn't have been your friend if I didn't want to ! I love being there for you , and by the way you are the funniest person I know ! You are smart and strong . That Naruto guy is gonna be lucky !

Hinata blushed and smiled to him .. H-Thanks Deidara ..

D-You realy love him do you ? .. :D

H-You know that I do … And I think I should go now …

Sudenly Konan appeared in front of them . She was serious ..

K(Konan)

K-Hinata , Pain wants you in the meeting room .

H-(smile) Ok !

(in the meeting room)

P(pain) H(hinata)

Hinata was in the meating room . It was huge . It didn't have any windows . There were only 2 candles beside Pains trone . In front of the trone were 11 chairs . For Itachi , Kisame , Deidara , Sasori , Tobi , Pain , Konan , Zetsu , Kakuzu , Hidan and finaly Hinata , her self . Pain was sitting on his trone .

P-Hinata … (serious , guilty )

H-Hm.? What is it Pain ? I know your not the most chearfull guy , but … Why so down ?

P-Hes dead …

H-Who ? God ! No is it Sasori … He was on a mission !

P-No .. He is coming back today .

Hinata was serios and confused …

H-Who .. ? … is dead ..?

P-Hinata promise me that your gonna keep your cool ..

H-Tel me ! Im not shure but ill try ! Whos dead !?

She shouted .

P-(stil calm)Hinata … Naruto Uzumai is .. DEAD .. we saw you with him , and we had to eliminate him ..

Hinatas eyes were full of tears ..

H-YOU IDIOTS !

She was coming closer to him , furious !

H-You don't understand !

P-Hinata w-… (cut off)

H-I had a chance to have a life ! To be in love ! You tuck it away from me and im not gonna take it any longer !

P-Hina-…

H-Just don't …

She was leaving , crying in the proces . She didn't soab but it was tearing her from the in side and out .

H-Don't do this to me anymore .. Please …

She was gone .

Laiter on .. 23.15

N(naruto)

N-(to him self) She .. wont come … I was so stupit ..

He sat on the grass . Sorounded by fireflys , soabing , screaming , suffering .


End file.
